


Tumblr Prompt Fills

by Arboreal



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arboreal/pseuds/Arboreal
Summary: Prompt fills from Tumblr.  Mostly Gen or WinterIron.





	1. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Have you seen the post floating around about sending billionaires a wedding invite to get gifts? Bc that. Except tony decides to (respectfully) crash the wedding and buy the entire gift registry bc it's the first couple that tried it w him and also he had free time and was bored.

“Are you Tony Stark?”

The man next to Bucky paused in the middle of a bite of wedding cake, lowered his fork, and looked straight at Bucky.

“No.”

Bucky squinted.  He had participated in a few toasts to the happy couple, but that goatee was pretty unmistakable.

“Yeah, I don’t believe you.”

The other guy, who he had thought was just another poor shmuck by himself at Sam and Stevie’s wedding like Bucky himself was, pouted and pulled his cake closer to him as if afraid Bucky was going to take it right out of his hands.

“I was invited.  I’ve got my invitation and everything.”

Bucky took an aggressive bite of his own piece of cake and raised an eyebrow.

The presumable Tony Stark’s shoulders slumped and he took a last bite of his piece of cake before putting it down with an air of defeat.

“I don’t want to cause trouble.  I’ll just go.”

That … hadn’t been Bucky’s objective at all.

“You bought Stevie a complete set of the most expensive art supplies available and donated a shit-ton of money to the Veteran’s Affairs in Sam’s name.”

If anything, presumable Tony Stark looked more uncomfortable.

“They were on their gift registry.”

Bucky took another bit of his cake, this time a contemplative one, and then nodded.

“Wanna dance?”


	2. Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bucky/winter adopt a cat that, in turn, adopts tony.

The Asset was curled into a dark alcove somewhere in a large city.  He wasn’t sure which city he was in, or how long it had been since the helicarriers fell from the sky and he saved the Captain he was meant to kill, but it had been some time. 

He was tired, but didn’t know how to sleep without the cryochamber.

He was hungry, but couldn’t keep down anything that wasn’t the liquid meals HYDRA had given him.

He was cold, but he had been cold for so long he didn’t understand anything could be different.

So he sat hunched in the dark and the rain without any clear thought in his head except he didn’t want to go back to where he had been.

And then _she_ came. 

She was as bedraggled and skinny as he was, but she was a warm, purring presence that cuddled up next to him in the long, dark night. 

The Asset couldn’t find the strength to help himself, but by the first rays of morning he had decided this little bit of warmth and softness would want for nothing ever again.

~.~.~.

Bucky knew Stevie was looking for him.

Bucky had skipped out of three different bolt holes, Sunshine tucked into his jacket, because the stubborn punk and his metal-winged buddy would just not give up.

He might have kept running but there was Sunshine to think about.

After all the little scraggly thing had done for him, to be abandoned when Stevie finally caught up with him and Bucky had nowhere left to run seemed a poor repayment.

So Bucky spent what little savings he had to find the private number of the one person he thought could help him.

“Stark, this is James Buchanan Barnes.  I’m ready to turn myself in.  I have one condition though.”

~.~.~.

Bucky smiled as he watched Sunshine purr and wind around Tony’s ankles.  The other man, staring blearily at the coffee pot that was just beginning to fill, absentmindedly picked up the cat and cuddled her to his chest.  Tony liked to pretend that he merely put up with Sunshine for Bucky’s sake.  It was times like these, though, when Tony thought he was alone or too absorbed in something else to pay attention to who was watching him, that showed just how much he loved the little furball.

Ensconced in Tony’s arms, Sunshine gave Bucky a smug look before closing her eyes in bliss when Tony skritched her in just the right spot behind her ears. 

Bucky could take a hint.  Maybe it was time for him make his own move on Tony.


	3. Another Type of Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: My cat, G, plays fetch which confuses guests bc he just drops a toy at their feet and wails (which is G talk for fetch time). He will keep bringing new toys until one is thrown. I'd love to see this type of interaction with Bucky and the bots if that strikes your fancy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Anon. This isn’t quite what you prompted.

The Soldier was being watched.

They were all being watched, but the Soldier knew he had been singled out.  Surrounded by these people who were the Captain’s friends and allies, who were foolishly engrossed in the drivel on the television set before them, they were ignorant of their silent stalker.  The Soldier, however, carefully watched his adversary from the corner of his eye. 

He slowly put his hand back into the bowl of popcorn.

Something inched out from beneath the coffee table.

The Soldier pulled out a small handful of popped kernels.

The something inched out a little further.

Careful not to spook his quarry, the Soldier pretended to watch the pointless movie along with the others as he methodically consumed the kernels.  He could feel the tension from his stalker ratchet up as it came into view just a little bit more.

Finally, when only the last piece of popcorn remained from his handful, the little round spy was fully exposed and almost shaking in anticipation.

The Soldier ate the last kernel.

Everything paused.

Then, with a dejected little _whirr_ too soft to hear unless you were a supersoldier listening for it, his stalker slunk back under the coffee table.

The Soldier frowned.

Making sure that none of the other occupants of the room seemed aware of the little drama playing out, he repeated his actions.  This time when he reached the final kernel, and his adversary was again thrumming in anticipation, he surreptitiously dropped the piece of popcorn onto the floor.

The little robot jumped into action, zooming over to vacuum up the dropped kernel with a satisfied air before returning to its hiding spot.

Surprised, the Soldier found that he was smiling.


	4. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tony helps Bucky discover his likes and dislikes, for example his favorite ice cream flavor?

“Sir, I believe you are needed in the common floor kitchen.  Urgently.”

Tony frowned in confusion even as he quickly set down his soldering iron and reached for his crutches.  “I didn’t think the team was due back from that thing in São Paulo until this evening.  Was Clint trying to cook spaghetti again?  I don’t know how he always manages to set the pasta on fire.  It shouldn’t even be possible.”

“No, Sir.  The team is still helping local authorities to corral the giant ambulatory carnivorous plants released in Ibirapuera Park and locate their point of origin.  It is Sergeant Barnes.  He appears to be having a panic attack.  I am trying to help, but I believe a physical presence may be more beneficial.”

That made Tony pause for a moment before continuing to maneuver his way carefully out of the workshop and into the elevator.  Well, shit.  He and Bucky had been doing such a good job of avoiding each other, too. 

Five months ago, much to Steve’s credit, he had come to the Tower after the Project Insight mess to break the news to Tony about Barnes and his parents.  However, much to Steve’s misfortune, Tony hadn’t slept in three days, too busy dealing with the fallout from the data dump that brought down both SHIELD and HYDRA, and was not in the best frame of mind to hear said news. Fortunately for all parties involved, cooler heads in the form of Bruce and Natasha had prevailed in breaking up the ensuing shouting match before things could escalate.

After the initial blowup and some much-needed rest, Tony was able to calm down some.  He read the information on the Winter Soldier Natasha had provided, set JARVIS to finding everything else he could, and was appropriately horrified by the picture that emerged of Bucky’s treatment under HYDRA and the lengths HYDRA had gone to break him.  By the time Steve finally caught up with Bucky, Tony had mostly come to terms with Bucky’s unwilling role in his parents’ murder and agreed to allow Bucky to stay in the Tower.

That didn’t mean things weren’t still incredibly awkward between the two of them.  There had been only one supremely uncomfortable face-to-face meeting, in fact, when Bucky first arrived with Steve.  After that Bucky and Tony seemed to have come to an unspoken agreement to simply avoid each other at all costs.

Whatever.  Tony had known their current solution to deal with their shared history hadn’t been sustainable.  There was only so long Tony could hide out in his workshop and Barnes could lock himself in his room.  They were going to have to interact at some point and Tony wasn’t going to leave Barnes to suffer through a panic attack on his own.

Tony could hear JARVIS’s comforting voice as soon as the elevator doors reopened.  When Tony arrived in the common floor kitchen, he found Bucky sitting backed into one corner of the room, shaking, knees pulled to his chest, hands pulling on his hair and breath coming in quick, uneven gasps.  Tony approached slowly and then gingerly lowered himself to the floor, careful of his busted ankle. 

“Bucky,” Tony said quietly, taking up the soothing litany as JARVIS went silent.  “Hey, Bucky.  You’re okay, you’re safe.  You’re in Avengers Tower.  Nothing and no one can get to you here.  Just breathe, alright?  I know this sucks.  Believe me, I know.  But it’s going to pass.  Just breathe.”

Slowly the shaking stopped, and Bucky’s breath began to even out.  He still remained curled around his knees, face hidden, so Tony kept talking, switching to random anecdotes about the mischief his bots got up to in the lab and the insanity that came a half dozen superheroes living under a single roof.  Tony only stopped when his story about Clint ruing the day he ever taught Thor how to play Parcheesi earned him a watery huff of laughter.

Bucky finally released the painful-looking death grip he had on his hair then and lifted his head just enough to look at Tony.  “Thanks,” he said, sounding exhausted.  “I’m sorry you had to come help me.”

“Don’t worry about it, Buttercup,” Tony said, trying to reassure.  “So, Steve’s still with the others in Brazil, but they could do without him if you need him back sooner.  I can call him right now if you want.”

Bucky sighed and laid his head back down on his knees.  “Please don’t.  It’s so stupid.  I shouldn’t have lost it like that,” came the muffled response.

“Hey, now.  None of that.  You’re allowed to have bad days.”  Tony hesitated for a moment, then reached out tentatively to pat Bucky’s shoulder.  To his surprise, the other man leaned ever so slightly into the touch.

They remained that way for several minutes, just listening to the quiet hum of the refrigerator, when Bucky finally broke the quiet.  “You’re out of Rocky Road ice cream.”

Tony blinked.  “Well, that’s an easy fix.  JARVIS, if you don’t mind?”

“Of course, Sir.”

“No, I mean …” Bucky trailed off, raising his head but refusing to meet Tony’s eye.  “I always eat Rocky Road because Steve told me it was my favorite, but I don’t actually _remember_ that.  So I pulled out the carton, and it was empty, and I tried to choose a different flavor, but I _couldn’t_.  There are six different flavors of ice cream in the freezer and I had no idea _how_ to choose. I have no idea what I like.  A person should know what they like, shouldn’t they?”

Seeing Bucky growing increasingly upset, Tony quickly scooted around so he could sit next to him and put an arm around Bucky’s shoulders.

“Hey, hey.  It’s okay, it’s all okay.  We’ll figure something out.”  He gave Bucky a gentle shake.  “Uh, I’m guessing this is not just about ice cream?”

Bucky shook his head, still refusing to look Tony in the face.  Tony thought for a minute before pulling his phone out of his pocket and laying it on the floor in front of them.

“Okay, so, ideas.  One, we can just wait for the Rocky Road to be delivered.  You’ve already had a stressful day, anything else can wait.  Two, we can make a plan on how to rank the six flavors of ice cream in the freezer, just by comparing two at a time.  Bite-size chunks, no pun intended.  It can work for other things, but we can practice with the ice cream.”

Bucky did finally look at him then, his expression a little incredulous and a little intrigued.  Since that was how Bruce usually looked right before they created something spectacular in the lab together, Tony thought he might be on the right track.  Tony quickly continued when Bucky gave him a small nod.

“Alright.  JARVIS, please give us a list of the ice cream flavors in the freezer in random order.”  An image of the list was projected above his phone.  “Thank you.  Now what we’re going to do is called a bubble sort.  Not the most efficient method, but it gets the job done.”  Tony checked the list.  “Hmm, looks like vanilla and cherry are numbers one and two right now.  Come on, help me up.”  He picked up his phone off the floor and took the hand Bucky offered, hopping on one foot until Bucky handed him his crutches.

“I want you to try a spoonful of vanilla ice cream and a spoonful of cherry and then tell me which you like better.  Don’t worry about any of the others right now, just those two.”  Tony set his phone on the table and had JARVIS project the list again while Bucky pulled out the two cartons and grabbed a couple of spoons.  Tony waited while Bucky took a small taste of each.

“So, what’s the verdict?”

Bucky appeared thoughtful for a moment.  “Cherry,” he finally decided.

“Cherry it is!  JARVIS, update the list, please.”  As they watched, vanilla and cherry swapped places at the top of the list.  “So, are you up to another comparison or is that enough for today?  Numbers 2 and 3 are … vanilla and butter pecan.” 

Bucky considered the list for a moment before a smile slowly grew on his face.  “Yeah, let’s try another.”

In the end they made it through one entire pass through the list before Bucky called it a day.

“At the very most you’ll have to do four more passes before your list is in the correct order.  JARVIS, please keep these six flavors stocked until Bucky’s finished with his list, okay?”

“I would be happy to.  Sir, the rest of the team have finished completed their mission in São Paulo and will return to the Tower within the hour.”

“Well, time flies when you’re having fun, I guess,” Tony said, surprised so much time had passed.  “Better get all this put away before Steve can lecture us about proper nutrition.”

Bucky nodded, looking a little disappointed, but quickly moved the ice cream cartons back to the freezer.  “Thank you for everything today,” Bucky said when he turned back.

“You’re welcome.  Now come on, Robocop,” Tony urged, poking Bucky in the shin with the one of his crutches, “let’s make Cap’s day by us both being there at the same time to greet the team.”


	5. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Anima -verse - Tony finding out about Bucky’s abilities? Bucky’s reaction to Tony’s lab (maybe very loud what with the AI? Does Tony have JARVIS? How does he manifest to Bucky given that he is everywhere?).

Bucky yawned and rolled over, reaching out blindly across the bed to find his boyfriend and draw him closer.  Instead of Tony’s sleep-warm body, however, his hand found only cool sheets.  Frowning, but unwilling to open his eyes and commit to waking up for the day yet, he stretched his arm out further in the hope Tony had simply rolled to the opposite side of their frankly ridiculously large bed.  No such luck.  He sighed when he continued to find the bed empty and, since there was apparently no boyfriend around to tease him about it, pouted. 

It was while Bucky was weighing his chances at enticing his wayward boyfriend away from whatever brilliant inspiration had struck in the middle of the night and back into bed for another hour that he noticed the soft voice singing nearby.  The melody was solemn and haunting, the lyrics a wistful description of sun and sea and tides.  Sure enough, when Bucky looked, he found on Tony’s pillow the seashell they had brought back from their first vacation together, a striking lightning whelk shell they had found on the beach that had agreed to accompany them home.  Under the shell Bucky saw a note in Tony’s handwriting.

 

Morning, Gumdrop!  Say hi to Shelly and then get cleaned up and come to the kitchen.

-T.S.

 

Bucky snorted once again at Tony’s penchant for irreverent nicknames but followed the note’s instructions without complaint.  Showered and dressed, he stopped by the bed to gently pick up the whelk shell.

“I don’t suppose you can tell me what all this is about, can you?” he asked, but the shell only chuckled gently before resuming its song.  Bucky shrugged and placed the shell back on the pillow.

Entering the kitchen, Bucky found another note on the counter next to two coffee mugs.  The first mug was filled to the brim with the heavenly scent of Bucky’s favorite coffee and Bucky only paused long enough to wish the kitchen at large a good morning before taking a large sip and savoring the taste.

Suspiciously, the only response from the kitchen was some twittering laughter coming from the silverware and a few excited whispers too soft for him to make out.  He was beginning to ruefully regret telling Tony that even if _Tony_ couldn’t hear the objects like Bucky could, _they_ could and would listen to Tony.  The mental image of his boyfriend swearing their entire apartment to secrecy was pretty funny, though.

He rolled his eyes before smiling down at the second mug, this one red and gold and filled with washers.  “Morning, guys.”

_Morning, Bucky!_ the washers chorused.

“You’re my buddies, right?  Will you tell me what Tony has planned?” Bucky cajoled.

_Nope!_ came their response before they broke out in delighted giggles when Bucky affected a put-upon sigh.

“Yeah, yeah,” he muttered as he reached for the second note.

 

Hey, Cupcake!  When you’re finished with your coffee and have said hi to the boys, come to the living room.

-T.S.

 

The next half hour continued in the same manner, and Bucky quickly realized each note led him to another object associated with a milestone in their relationship.  The shell from their first vacation and the mug and washers from their first meeting were followed by a menu from the café where they’d had their first date, a framed selfie of the two of them at the park where they’d first kissed, and even a keychain from the planetarium they visited the night they first said I love you.  All of them reminders of their life together and each one speaking to him in their own way. 

By the time last note directed Bucky to meet Tony in the workshop, Bucky couldn’t deny he was incredibly curious what Tony was leading up to.  JARVIS opened the door to the workshop without a word when he approached and Bucky was taken aback by the shear sense of anticipation from the normally riotous objects in the workshop when he stepped inside.

In the middle of it all, stood Tony.

“So,” Tony said, a nervous smile on his lips, “you’re probably wondering what all this is about.”

Bucky grinned and leaned over to give his boyfriend a quick kiss, hoping to set him at ease.  “Little bit, Doll.”

Tony nodded, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.  “So I can’t talk to all those things we’ve collected together like you can, but I … I think I know what they say, what they mean, about the two of us.  And I was hoping you’d do me the honor of adding one more.”

Then Tony reached a shaking hand into his pocket, and everything in Bucky stilled when he pulled out a ring.

_Love and cherish_ , it chanted, _passion and trust.  Joy and happiness, loyalty and devotion._

“Bucky?” Tony whispered.

“Yes,” he replied, and everything around them cheered.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't post often, but I can be found here on [Tumblr](http://arboreal-elm-ash-oak.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> I'd love to hear from you. Comments are food for the fic writer's soul. :)


End file.
